Romance in the mountains
by KrazyKyper
Summary: my first summary. what happens if the girls went their seprate ways. what happens when blossom moves near the mountains. she thinks shes going crazy causes shes seein him. blossomXbrick slight bubblesXboomer and ButtercupXbutch i dont own anything PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

She sat in math class looking out the window. It was a cold winter day but it looked so beautiful outside. It was sunny and the sky was a clear blue. The mountains were covered in snow and the trees put a dark green onto the canvas of white. She couldn't help but smile at the sight of it. She sat awhile imprinting the image into her, so as to never forget it. It would be her happy place. She was knocked out of her daze as the last bell of the day rang. She quietly packed her things and walked out of the classroom. She headed towards her locker , put her books away and grabbed her coat. She turned and saw her best friend walking towards her. She shut her locker just as Loree reached her.

"Hi Devz" she greeted

"Hey blossom"

Yes she was blossom leader of the PPG. She stopped fighting crime about 5 years ago her and her sisters stopped fighting crime because all the villains(except 3 who disappeared) retired or died. After the professor died the 3 went their separate ways bubbles went to new York as a teenage fashion designer. Buttercup was always moving for one reason or another. Blossom decided to move to Montana, to see if the treasure state deserved its name (and it did). The 3 sisters still talked 2 each other.

Loree and blossom made their way to their hangout spot, a stair well on the south end of the school. Blossom attends hellgate high school. "So super girl did u hear that Frankie likes u?" (loree is the only person that knows of blossoms secret.) " what no he doesn't quit kidding around" "ok but its true" "shut up"

When it was time to go Blossom put on her scarf with matching gloves and a hat. She walked outside and headed towards her apartment. While walking she thought she saw someone from her past. but decided she was imagining things.

When she got home she cooked herself dinner, watched a couple of shows, and went to bed. That night she dreamed her and the person she thought she saw were in her happy place holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there! Here's chapter 2. Oh Hellgate is a real school look it up if u don't believe me. I don't own anything. Plz R&R

He awoke thinking of the girl he had seen the day before. She had been on his mind since he laid eyes on her. He used to hate her but now he couldn't think of the feeling he had now.

Flashback

_It was a cold winter day. The harsh wind blew against his cheeks. He was walking across a bridge. He was on his way to register for school. He didn't like walkin but if he flew his secret would be exposed. But as he was crossing he saw a familiar redhead. She looked exquisite, she wore a pink aeropostale hoodie under a pink north face coat, a red and white t shirt that said angel, with flare jeans. She also had on a frilly pink scarf, with pink mittens. Her hair was in a messy bun . A part of him wanted to call out her name and talk to her but the other part knew she wouldn't talk to him. She turned her head for a second and looked at him quickly before looking away but before she could turn her head again he ran at super speed._

End flash back

He was snapped out of his thoughts as phone rang.

"what" he snapped.

"geez Brick, can't a guy call his brother " It was Boomer

"oh sorry, Boomer I'm just a bit distracted. So how's the modeling thing going?"(Boomer had moved to New York to try out modeling.)

"great! Oh guess what!?"

"what?"

"I have a girlfriend!!! You jealous?"

"pfft how should I know I have no clue what she looks like!?!?! What's her name?"

"Her name? uuuuummmm………………..It's not that important"

"yes it is. What do you not know her name?"

"No I do but…….."

"But what Boomer!? Don't make me call Butch."

"Please don't! If I tell you promise not to be mad?"

"I swear it now tell me"

"Ok it's Bubbles."

"Really!?! Congrats Boomer!"

"You're not mad!?!?"

" nah I saw Blossom and I gotta say she's a looker but I'm not sure if I like her like that."

" o well I gotta go"

"k bye bro"

"later"

After he hung up he grab his scarf and walked outside.

Ok theres the second chapter please R&R hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey srry I haven't updated in awhile I had a lot of stuff on my plate so again srry please let me no what u think I would really appreciate it. Thanks 2 the people that have reviewed u guys rock! So enough of my blabbering on with the story.**

Normal POV

It was a cool foggy Wednesday afternoon. It was lunch time at Hellgate. Blossom and Loree were doing their usual, which was walking around the school and laughing. **(A.N. and let me just add it has 3 floors and about 6 different staircases it's a pretty big school)** They walked outside into the courtyard when Blossom looked 2 the sky longingly and sighed a soft sigh. With the way her brain was as foggy as the sky was she could really use a flight just 2 help clear her mind, she smiled at the very thought of the wind in her face and blowing her long hair back.

Loree POV

I was having a great time talking and laughing with Blossom until we stepped outside, she completely spaced out and stared at the sky longingly. I heard her sigh, I mentally sighed as well. She really did deserve 2 have at least 1 flight. I looked at her face and said "go." She turned and looked at me with surprise "what?"

"I said go."

"no ill get caught"

"Come on Bloss somethins eatin at you and plus u deserve it just go. Plus it's super foggy"

""NO! And that's final!"

Then the bell rang I just sighed .

"fine Bloss its your loss and If you change your mind meet me right here after school." I finally said before walking off to science class.

Science class (same pov)

I sat and gazed out the window ignoring the teacher. As I look down at the courtyard I saw a faded pink streak slowly disappearing. I wispered in the most quietest tone possible " don't be late pickin me up"

Blossom pov

After Devz(Loree) walked off I looked at the sky and sighed. _Aww what the heck I need 2 live a little._ I thought. i waited till the late bell rang, and took off. While taking off my super hearing picked up "don't be late pickin me up" I laughed same old devz. I flew through the air loving the feel of the chilly damp air in face. I closed my eyes, getting the full effect. Out of nowhere I hit something I thought it was a building but when I opened my eyes I was met with deep crimson red orbs staring at me.

**ok there's the 3****rd**** chapter hope you enjoyed it next I know I left it at a cliffy srry but I was tired plus I want more reviews plz plz plz review I really appreciate them. Thanks 2 my 2 reviewers you guys/girls ROCK! So thanks new chapter hopefully soon. No promises **


End file.
